1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mine including a seismic or vibration-responsive alarm sensor for a triggering sensor adapted to initiate a detonating signal.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A mine of the construction type which is under consideration herein, is known from the disclosure of German Patent No. 30 45 837, in which an alarm or waking sensor responds to vibrations from a particular target object located within the range of airborne sound, so as to liberate the triggering sensor for the attacking of the target object.
However, especially with respect to the inventive mine is there consideration given that the latter is positioned at a certain distance from the locale of action and directed thereagainst so that, by means of the triggering sensor, there is determined the point in time at which the warhead or combat charge is to be detonated, inasmuch as a typical target object which alone is to be attacked is acquired at an expedient spatial position relative to the location of the mine; such as is considered in the periodical WEHRTECHNIK, Vol. 9/1981 (middle of the left-hand column on page 78), and explained in further detail in WEHRTECHNIK 1985, Vol. 2 (page 96) and Vol. 7 (pages 85 and 86).
Hereby, the present invention is predicated on the concept that such types of modern mines can be rendered deployable for numerous applications by means of comparatively minor additional demands on apparatus, so as to be able to better justify the comparatively high demands placed on the employment of modern sensor technologies.